The Signs
by cassidy ride
Summary: when max is having trouble seeing if fang like her when fang is trying to show his feeling to her little by little but when he does conflicts happen what will he do to show max he really loves her? rated T just incase
1. suprize

**ok here is my first chapter of signs! so read!now!**

**max's thoughts like this**

_angels like this_

the rest is normal font!

hope you like it

courtney:eepp! what does this do

me:no courtney that will destory a planet

courtney (presses red button)

kalli:**were did the moon go**???

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man its really crowed. I hate being in new York. Yes new York because we finally saved the world and all who lives in it! It wasn't my idea it was my

moms we decided to live by her and as soon as we got there nudge and angel made me go shopping. "omg! Max what about this one?" asked

angel who was holding a halter top with a short short skirt. "umm….angel…." I stopped when I sall her give me the bambie eyes! "Crap!" I said

under my breath. "Fine!" I walked off to the dressing room when I came out angel and nudge's eyes were bigger than plates.

"max that looks amazing on you!" shouted nudge. Angel nodded her head. i looked in the mirror ok maybe their right. "we are!" angel screamed.

Great I just made her day I got pulled out of though when I got dragged to the cash register." but I didn't even change out of the clothes!" I said

startled. "we know!" they said in unison. **What did they have planning this time**…. we were walking out of the store and we walk past these

group of guys with there mouths dropped open. **Gosh they could at least close their mouths so flies don't get in gosh**. Angel started laughing

Great she heard what I though.

**Angel stop reading my though. **I though

_FINE! But that was funny_! Then I felt her leave my mind. We went behind the mall and snapped out are wings and flew up into the sky. It took

about 30 minutes to finally get home, angel and nudge went to the backyard to go talk to Ella I just went through the front door because I

wanted to get out of these clothes. I was walking into the hall when I walked strait in to Mr. silent himself. When fang sall me is eyes got big as

soccer balls and his mouth open, ready to catch flies. "max.." he whispered.

"what? And close your mouth so you don't catch flies!" I said trying so hard not to laugh.

He didn't shut his mouth so I had to shut it for him.

fang just kept staring so i broke the silents "ok if you don't mind im going to go change!"

"wait.." wispered fang. "what?" i said

fang leand down by my ear "lets go fly around town." he said.

i was so shocked **is this a date or is this just a fly around town?**

**"**And yes it's a date." demanded fang.


	2. the date

Its 2 hours before my "date" with fang and angel and Ella have locked me in the bathroom and stared doing my makeup and hair. They had

blocked all mirrors so I couldn't see myself being attacked by little hands.

"close your eyes. "demanded angel. So I did as she told me. Yeah I know almighty Maximum Ride is giving in to a 10 year old. Well I didn't have a

choice they had me trapped. Nudge was guarding the door and Iggy was out side guarding the widows THANK GOD HE'S BLIND!

"put this on!" said angel. I put it on It was a spaghetti strap black and white dress with leggings that were black with sparkelys all over them.(my

word nobody steal it!) when I put that all on I turned to angel and Ella. "omg you look amazing" said Ella and angel in unison. Nudge came

walking in "omg max you look so amazing I mean if your really going on a date nobody in a place were your at could look twice as good as you I

mean." angel put her hand over nudges mouth. They finally lead me to a mirror I looked at a beautiful girl that was me. My hair was curly and

down and my make up looked so natural!

I went out of the room and walked down the stairs 2 at a time of course. I found fang was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs with his

mouth wide open again…

**He thinks you look good **said angel

Thanks. I guess I though back

I almost had to shut fangs mouth again but he shut it before I could. "come on lets go." he said. Great back to old show no emotion fang! At least

he was acting normal again. We snapped out are wings as soon as we got outside and we flew of in to the deep black sky. My stomach started

growling greattt…..

"lets eat at this restraunt!" said fang. "ok." I said. As long as it was food then I was fine where ever we eat. We landed in an ally in the back of

the restraunt and walked inside. "table for two." said fang.

The waiter led us to our table when we sat down a guy with strait blonde hair came up and when he saw me he smiled. Oh great not another

guy….

I think fang noticed my sudden stillness because he was gripping the table. "hi can I get your order!" he said while staring at me and only me. "2

dr. pepper" I said so fang wouldn't jump on the guy. I put my hand on fang as a signal to calm the heck down then I ordered the rest of our food.

When he left fang calmed down. "if that guy flirts with you again I will hurt him "he whispered.

I tried hard not to laugh why would fang want to hurt somebody trying to flirt with me it isn't like he likes me or anything I mean seriously we are

just here as friends right?

Or is it really more… im so confused! The waiter came back with are food as soon as he looked at me fag tensed up again so I decided to hold his

hand. He wasn't as tense after that the waiter then placed my food in front of me with a napkin with his phone number on it. I looked at the

waiter "im sorry but I'm not interested!" I said calmly. The guy smiled "you would have tons more fun with me than him!"

I gave him daggers "no I don't think I would have fun with a guy that has a fainting problem!"

"but I don't have a fainting problem" he said confused. I stared at fang and fang threw a plate to the back of the guy's head to he fell to the floor

so it looks like nothing happen. We just stared at each other and stared laughing! The manager came he stared at us "what happen?"

"I don't know gave us are food then fainted." I said. The waiter got took to the hospital when we got done eating, but before we left we where

startled by a scream and a crashing of plates. Then every thing turned black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**im backkkk!-has evil grin- now review i need at least 10 review for me to continue come on just click the button right down there**

**it won't bite like courtney-stares at her- "what!?!" hehe still is fun!**

**"oohh what does this do!"courtney said with curiostitylooking at a big house made out of Popsicle sticks  
**

**"don't touch that!"**

**too late "whoops!"she said the house thing fell over and broke  
**

**"what happen to my project." whoops...  
**


	3. the Accident

**Sorry I haven't wrote more I had so much to do! So I guess on with the story!**

**Fang: no I'm not saying it!**

**Me: say it or ill spork you (holds spork)**

**Fang: fine… everyone review this story after reading please!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We heard a loud crash. we looked all ways then max fell to the floor I went strait in to panic mode I turned behind me to see an eraser Wait….. I

though we got rid of all of them! I guarded max and took out the eraser. It wasn't that hard he went down with one kick. It must have been a

old model of one. I picked up max and left this place Great! When I wanted to tell max I liked her wait …. Love her this had to happen. I heard a

mutter come from max then her eyes shot open. "what the crap?" I filled her in about the whole thing and she sits back and stares at the sky.

"thanks…" she muttered. I smirked the maximum ride was saying THANK YOU. Haha I couldn't help but start laughing. "what? "she asked

"you out of all people actually said thanks!" she glared then gave me the bird. When we got home I put her down and then we got attacked.

Angel and nudge trampled us and tackled us to the ground. "so how was it I mean sure it probley was amazing and where did yall eat? Where

did you all go? What all did you do? "I put my hand over nudge's mouth. "SHUT UP! Nudge my ears are bleeding!!" I said.

She gave me daggers and stood up with angel.

_How was it ?? _angel asked In my head.

_We got attack by an eraser.. So how do you think it went?_

_An eraser I thought we got rid of all of them!_

_We did this was a older model._

_Ohh_

_Now leave my head._

_Ok…… _she said.

Angel looked sad and max saw great… max looked at me questionably I just looked away.

We went inside and sall that max's mom made cookies. An boy does her mom know how to make them!

I sall max's eyes go wide, I guess because of the cookies. As we all know max loves cookies. Max grabbed the plate and put it on the

wooden table. We all sat down and ate the cookies. "so how was it?" said max's mom as she came through the garage door. "it was going good

till we got attacked by an eraser." said max. well for me the date was a complete disaster! I need to think of another way how I could get max

to see I loved her, but what?

Max's mom was talking to max when I tuned back in. "yeah when we came to work today there was graffiti all over the building. I swear kids

these days…" wow I see kids doing that all the time. I picked up a news paper and sall an add I got it I know my plan B.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't get that many reviews so please review the button won't bite I promise!

If you review ill post a new chapter and it will have FAX or do you want **miggy I really prefer fax but you are the readers!**


	4. confusion

**Ok this is the 4th**** chapter of this series and I in order for me to continue I need at least 5 more reviews or else I will end the story.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I sall fangs eyes get big. Wow he was actually showing emotion. I lead over and felt his head. He stared at me like I was an idiot. "what the hell are you doing." he said. "making sure your ok because your actually showing emotion." he smirked and turned away. Ughh would he be any more complicated.**

**I got up and walked quickly out of the room. When I walked in to the living room nudge and Iggy were sitting on the couch watching TV. and they were like too close. Hmmm…. I wonder. I walked past them and looked back in to the living room. Nude and Iggy stared making out. OMG! I stormed in to my room. **

**Omg! Not them this is to weird! I got trailed out of thoughts when there was a knock on my door.**

**I opened the door and in walks Mr. silent guy himself (haha) "hey what's the matter?" he asked. "I walked In the living room and saw Iggy and nudge making out." I muttered. He still had his no emotion mask plastered to his face. "oh… " he said. WOW that was soo helpful hence sarcasm. "do you want to go flying tomorrow night?" he asked. "yes!" I said . **

**When the next night came I shot strait out of my window at 6:00 the same time as last night. It was still a little awkward between us of what happen last night. I could see the outline of fang in the deep black sky. He turned a little to where he was right beside me. I looked at him with curiosity. What was he doing now please don't tell me trying to make me fill more uncomfortable. An my wishes are always never answered. "lets land over here." he said**

**We landed in an alley right next to the movies. He dragged me up to a ticket booth."2 tickets please "he said to the girl at the ticket booth. When she saw him she smiled "here you go will that be all?" she said flirty. Anger burned deep in my throat. "that's it." he smiled at her. "ok here you go! "she said cheerfully. **

**He took the tickets and walked me in to the movie theater. "what are we doing? "I asked. "we are going to go see "nick and Norah's infinite playlist." oh crap that's a love movie. I stared at him wide eyed. We went In to the movie theater and we sat in the back. When we where sitting down in walks red head wonder. "shit.." says fang. Wow I though he had "FEELING'S" for her! When the red head wonder sall us she looked so surprised. "Nicky what are you doing here?" she asked flirty. "on a date." he said. Date? Omg! What am I thinking im just thinking things I mean I would love it to be a date, but I know its just 2 friends going to the movies type of thing. "oh well I bet im still better then this girl any day!" she said. Great she is more of an air head then before. "no she's way more better." he said. **

"**well im probley a better kisser then she is!" she said.**

"**I only kissed you once so stop interrupting us and leave." he said with a snarl.**

"**fine!" she said and ran off to her date. "sorry about that." he said. I just shrugged when the movie lights went out. Fang just stared at the screen then slowly started to put his arm around me. Whoa! I though this was.. But I just stopped complaining and just relaxed. When I started to relax fang turned and stared at me. He stared to lean in and I some how strangly followed. Before I knew it his lips where against mine. My mind shortage and I had trouble breathing. This is what I wanted but I just don't think that he likes me that way I mean just because…. Because didn't he have feelings for the red head or what?!? Oh im soo confused! Right before I knew it the lights where up and I was jogging out the door with fang jogging after me. I shot up then into the deep black sky.**


	5. fang's problems!

Sorry I took so long writing had so many test and almost failed math and I had dance practice im sorry! This is a chapter in fangs point of view.

"Courtney, Williams eating to many peanuts again!" yells Kalli.

"Well if he keeps doing that every ones going to start thinking he's like gay…. Wait…. TO LATE!!!" I said

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know why I did it but I did I kissed max everything felt so right but when the light went up she got up

a ran out so I followed her. When I got out side she shot up in to the sky. I flew after her but forgot she had

super speed so when I finally got home she was already in her room. I walked through the front door. "what's

wrong with max when she came in her mid was full of confusion and misunderstanding!" said angel.

"don't worry about every thing will be ok so go get in bed ok?" I answered. She nodded and left me in the

living room alone. What was I thinking well now both of my plans have failed what is the next one well, im

going to have to call it a night and think on this one through in morning. When I passed by max's room I heard

her talking to somebody must be the voice. "what am I suppose to do just go up and ask soo you like me

right?" said max. before I was caught hearing that I went to my room and turn off the light.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of walfes "oh crap!" I said realizing I need to figure out what to

do about max. I walked into the kitchen and sall Iggy making the walfes and max sitting at the table with her

back turned to me. When I sat down she turned to see who sat by her but when she sall me she turned back

around with her head faced towards Iggy. Great. Now she wont even look at me Ughh what the hell did I do

wrong. "max?" I said. She turned and stared at me then looked away. Finally I got some kind of look from her

this cant keep going on forever! "max what wrong" said angel coming in. she stopped then looked over at me

then sat down.

Angel I though what's wrong with max

_**She's confused. She though**_

_**Why??**_

_She doesn't know if you like her like how she likes you!_

_**OK…..**_

**She left my mind after that ok I finally had enough of max's silent treatment I know now what im going to **

**do to show love her and this is how im going to do it….**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please review more or will be forced to end story right here and never finish! But ill still love yall though!!=)**


	6. nax what tha?

**I'm putting up another chapter because I feel like yall deserve it for waiting for soo long!**

**-Comment replies-**

**The Ninth Layer- you know you think this story is bad then why haven't you ever write any stories before. BEFORE you scorn over my story why don't you learn how to write your own!**

**Midge 1012- I am trying and it is turning out great all ready have the 7th chapter written.**

**Bellafan123-yeah I did that on purpose because that what I thought of her! lol=)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had to get out of the kitchen to go over my plan with Iggy but I needed to go to my room first. When I

walked in I layed down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I heard a knock on the door. Maybe its max's. I

hopefully opened the door but to by surprise it was nudge. "hi fang!" she said. Ok I all ways knew nudge had

a crush on me but I did expect what was coming next. Out of no where nudge push me to the wall and kisses

me. A second later I push her off. "what the hell?" I heard a voice. THAT VOICE. I turn around to see max.

"nudge what the hell just happened?" asked max's. you could hear the anger in her voice but, what could she

be angry about if she didn't like me like I liked her. "I Ughh well … im going to leave now.." she said.

She put her head down In shame and walked out.. Max looked at me in anger. "what the hell happened?? I

was just fixing to come and talk to you but I walked in on this." she said with anger raging in her voice.

"nudge came in and penned me to the wall and kissed me and I pulled her off!" I told truthfully. She stared at

me and stared. "I don't know who im going to believe!" she said. "NUGDE!! GET IN HERE NOW!!!" she

screamed. She put duck tape over my mouth so I wont talked and told me to hid in the closet so she can see

what nudge says about her side of the story. As I listen through the door. "what happened and tell me the

truth!" said max.

"fine I really like fang and well I though he mite of liked me back so I came in and kissed him!" she said. Great

now I have nudge after me to. Max opens the closet and lets me out. I take the duct tape of my mouth. I stare

at nudge then at max. max looked angry still maybe.. She is finally jealous! I looked over at nudge she looked

at me with hope and lust. "Well…" I started. "ok fang do you like nudge or not?" she asked. I looked at nudge

who was looking at me still with hope in her eyes. "nudge im sorry but I don't like you like that I like someone

else!" I said. I looked at nudge who look like she was going to cry which I don't get because she kissed Iggy

the other day, then I look at max who's eyes where as big as plate's. "the who do you like?" said nudge.

"you'll see soon." I said then put back my emotionless mask on my face. With that nudge walks out and slowly

max follows with a hope in her eyes. Wonder what she's hoping for maybe she does like me who knows!

I go to tuck in angel for bed later that night "you know I can channel you into max's thoughts!" she said. "ok!

Thanks!" I said. When I get back to my room I start hearing max's thoughts.

Why did I have to walk in on that!! And what was he meaning by you will see? So then who does he like

probley that stupid red hair wonder. She though. Omg! What if he does like me!?! She thought. Okay…. Wow I

didn't know she liked me like that or maybe that was meant in a bad way. Then all her thoughts vanished . I

guessed she fell asleep. Great now I have to sleep but still think about maybe she likes me or maybe she

doesn't! I fell asleep after clearing my head.


	7. THE SCHOOL!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I woke up the next morning and got dressed for school. Yes school my mom made us sign up for school even **

**though we told her the accident that happened before! I got dresses in my clothes I got from shopping with **

**nudge and them. I walked in to the kitchen and looked in the mirror my hair was for once perfectly curly! I **

**turned around and sall fang staring at me deeply. Umm…. Staring problem much?? I though to myself. I **

**couldn't help but laugh. Fang face turns in a look that says are you really that crazy! I just walk over to Iggy **

**and grab my plate and get bacon, eggs, toast. More bacon….****(I like bacon=) ) As I eat fang is still staring at **

**me. "do you have a staring problem?" I shout. He all of sudden does a smirk that could of made me loose my **

**breath. "maybe depends on what im staring at." he said. I stare at him blankly. "Wait what is that suppose to **

**mean??" I said. He gave the smirk again and looked down at his food and ate. "What tha ok fine then ignore **

**me!" I say to him. I eat and look at him and see him still smirking.**

**After I got done and I went in to the living room to find angel, Iggy, and nudge who woke up early because **

**they couldn't wait for school! Well you know I can wait because I hate school it reminds me of THE SCHOOL! **

**"Come on lets go!" I yell in the living room. We got in my convertible and drove to school. Yes I have my **

**drivers license.. When we pulled up to the school it was huge it was 3 stories high! We walked in and saw **

**that people were in the hallways opening lockers. Some turned and saw us and whispered a thing or to in **

**their friends ear. I followed the signs to the office. As we got in to the office a lady stood up and said "you **

**must be max, nick ,Amanda ,Jeff , Craig, and angel!" she said in one breath and pointed to each of us as she **

**said are name. she handed us are schedules and showed angel and Gazzy their teacher. Me and fang had **

**the same classes and nudge and Iggy had the same classes. Me and fang both went to the west end of the **

**hall and went in to I guess English class? Before we went in fang stopped me. "what?" I ask."what ever we **

**do im not going to date anyone here." he said. I looked at him a little surprised. "ok" I stutter. We went **

**inside and the teacher told us are seats and they were right beside each other. When I turned around I sall **

**some one I didn't want to see EVER again!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So who do you think it is you probably will or wont get it right maybe, maybe not it. **

**Ill give you a hint: you hate them but you love them.**

**Hehe I probably just confused you more =)**

**Anyway more reviews and you will find out!**


	8. DOGEBALL

**OK PEOPLE I NEED REVIEWS!! plzz!! or no more signs!ever!** btw.. sorry for the shortness of the story really just had to put this all down and the next chapter will have **MAJOR FAX!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I felt max tense next to me. I looked over and saw Sam! Crap! I though we were going to a different school than before. I turned and saw **_

_**him wave at max. he had a grin on his face. Great so much for getting closer to max as in telling her I really like her! As I watch her **_

_**reaction she is like making a face that says please get me out of here! Then we were saved by the bell. I saw max get up but I grabbed her **_

_**arm because I saw Sam trying to talk to her. She turned to me with and looked at her eyes that where pleading for help. "hey max guess **_

_**what?" I said. "what?" she said. "Well remember how you told me about that guy you dated in Virginia was a jerk or I think you said **_

_**player?" I said. The I saw in her eyes that she was catching on. **_

_**"OH YEAH! That was the worst boyfriend I ever had!" as she said that I **_

_**saw Sam just staring at her while listening to our conversation. When he heard this he walked up to us. "Hey max! I don't know if you **_

_**remember me but I was your boyfriend once." he said blankly. "Oh yeah you… Sam right?" she said coldly. He nodded. "hmm.." she said **_

_**and walked of with me behind her. I turned slightly to see that Sam had a look of disbelief on his face and he muttered something " **_

_**well… she looked like a bitch never knew she was!" what I barely catched him saying. We headed to P.E. Me and max had to separate to **_

_**change then was brought to the same gym. They had balls set in too the middle I spotted max then saw who she was staring at. Sam. **_

_**"we are playing doge ball if you get hit your out if you catch it the person who threw it is out." coach yelled. He separated us me and max **_

_**were on the same team and Sam was on the other. The coach blew the whistle and we ran and grabbed the balls. Through the screaming **_

_**people getting balls thrown at them I searched for Sam he was not getting away of what he called max. I spotted him I threw the ball **_

_**hard. Sam got hit in spot no man wants to get hit in. he fell back on his knees and looked for who threw it. The his eyes fell on too me. I **_

_**gave him the coldest stare that would tell anyone to back the hell off. I think he understood my because he got up heaping forward and **_

_**going to the sidelines pale and scared. I looked at max and she was standing opened mouth till a doge ball hit her in the face. I turned to **_

_**see who it was. It was a red head that looked so familiar. I grabbed a ball then remembered thoughts mucky green eyes. It was… **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**ok seriously more review!"come one the button won't bite.....at least i don't think..."lol!!**_


	9. second chance's

_**Well sorry about the late posting I got dance practice which btw. Really exited about I love it! I really love dancing im not kidding you if **_

_**you look up that "Second Chance" by Shinedown**_

_**video it like basically my life im like not kidding you! How that girl tries to get her parents to see her dream to dance but they won't **_

_**listen! Lol anyway sorry have a whole load on me! Anyway here's next chapter of the signs!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**It was Lisa. Oh gosh now this girl is getting it. Is she like stocking me or something I mean she went to my old school now here! She **_

_**smiled at me and threw the doge ball strait at me I dogged and threw it at her. It hit her on her feet to where she fell face first into the **_

_**floor. **_

_**I looked over at max to I see was laughing her head off. **_

_**"WOW the girl that thinks she is oh so perfect just fell on her face!!" she said laughing.**_

_** Lisa got up with a doge ball imprint on her face. **_

_**"hello nick I really missed you!" she said running over to me. **_

_**She grabbed my shoulders but I slipped out of her grip. **_

_**"umm what's wrong Nicky?" she said stubbornly. **_

_**"sorry but not interested with a psycho!" **_

_**she looked at me with daggers. **_

_**"IM NOT A PSYCHO!" she screamed and everyone in the gym stopped what they where doing and stared **_

_**at her. **_

_**She looked like she was fixing to explode. **_

_**"you will get it." she said. **_

_**"right." I said with no emotion what so ever. **_

_**I turned around to see max staring at me with so much confusion it was unreal. **_

_**"what?" I said.**_

_** She just shook her head and went with the rest of the gym class to change. I went and followed the rest to. After I got changed I headed to my next class which had max and Lisa and Sam. **_

_**Great more memories to remember. Well…. The one's I don't want to remember. Lisa gave me dagger eyes all through the class while I was taking notes in my boring world history class. **_

_**I looked over to max who was trying to avoid Sam. When I looked over at max she wasn't paying attention to the teacher she was **_

_**looking at a flyer that had some writing on it. I couldn't see what it said but what ever it was kept her from looking at Sam. When the bell **_

_**rang Sam. Walked strait up to max. **_

_**"hey max I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me?" he asked. **_

_**I couldn't believe he had the guts to even ask her I mean after what he had called her! There was no way I was never going to forget that and I mean come **_

_**on! He does not deserve max. as fang thought this he began to think he didn't deserve her either but at least not as much as that scum **_

_**Sam. **_

_**"No Sam I really don't want to." she said with a look on her face that said don't mess with me.**_

_** Of course Sam doesn't know that look so he keeps on talking. **_

_**"Why?" he asked. Max turned and looked at him strait in the eye. **_

_**"I can do WAYYY better than you!" she said **_

_**and slammed the history book shut and grabbed her books and headed to the door. Sam watched in disbelief as she walked out. I was **_

_**trying so hard not to laugh because the look on the guys face was hysterical. When I left stunned Sam where he was I looked in the hall **_

_**to find Lisa standing right in front of me. **_

_**"ok tell me why you don't like me anymore I mean we had a great relationship! And plus we **_

_**made a good couple!" she squealed. **_

_**I put my hand over her mouth so she couldn't say anymore. **_

_**"You nagged all the time about stuff I don't even care about and there is someone else now." I said. **_

_**I took my hand off her mouth when she stared at me in disbelief. **_

_**"When I find the tramp that lures you away from me I will tear her to shreds!" she screamed and walked down the hall.**_

_** When I walked down the hall max past me without even looking at me. Crap! Did she hear the whole thing!?! I hope not but… then maybe it mite tell her **_

_**something but… then she could think it is someone else! **_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Plz review more and I will take any thoughts about what the next chapter should be like! because im alittle stuck!lol!  
**_


	10. when you see my face hope it give ya hel

Thank you for all your ideas and review plz have more for me because still need ideas tell me if you love it? Need improvements , what you want to happen and all that I wanna hear that!

Ok I just saw fang telling Lisa of but there is one sentence that stayed stuck in my head. When he said "_**You nagged all the time about stuff I don't even care about and there is someone else now." **_

what did he mean by someone else. Im like so confused! I walked past him like nothing happened but it was hard to look that way because I couldn't even look at him.

He stared at me with a scared look. I hope he's ok because he has been showing emotion all week!

There's bound to be something wrong with him! But what? Anyway as soon as I pasted Lisa who was still kind of mad about what happened. As I walked away from Lisa I ran strait into Sam. Great.

"hey!" he said.

"hi.. Why did you and Lisa have too move here?" I asked him.

"well you see when that thing happened at school all of us got transferred but before that we went to this school that look like a lab and they did test on us too see what we were able to do." he said.

"Wait by test did they give you anything then you woke up some where else."

"actually yes I was in a room and they gave me a shot that they said would be required soon then after that I woke up in another room with all these glass tanks in there!"

I though about it for a little bit then decided to ask the question I've been waiting to ask.

"Sam when you woke up did you feel different?"

"yes I was a lot stronger than before…. But enough about that lets talk about us." he said

"Sam there will never again be an "us" " I said coldly. With that said I walked off strait to my locker. I got out my books to take home and when I closed my locker I saw fang standing right there. "Gosh fang stop doing that!" I said. "What breathing?" he said. I rolled my eyes. We walked out side and saw angel and the rest of the flock waiting for us. When we flew home I went strait to my room and only came out for dinner that night I had a really weird dream.

**It was dark and it was raining down on me. My hair was soaked and there that stood before me was a new eraser. It was built had no weakness and was highly advanced. It started to charge at me I had to doge I didn't have a choice it was to powerful. When I dogged it headed to fang. Fang tried to hit it and fly away but there was no hope the eraser could fly. So when fang tried to fly it caught him. I tried to get him away from the eraser I tugged and pulled and tried to beat the hell out of it. But nothing worked! It was to advanced for me. Fang got thrown to the ground and I flew after him. When he hit the ground he was bleeding. I tried to stop it but nothing was making it stop. He turned his head to me." max I all ways and will always love you." and he made a gasp and stopped breathing. I stood over his body "WAKE UP FANG YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" I screamed. **

I jumped up from my bed and found fang standing over me looking very worried.

"Are you ok?" he ask.

"Yeah what are you doing in here?' I ask. He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"It's kind of hard to sleep when some one is screaming… what happened?" he ask.

Should I tell him that It was about him and how I actually love him back and he died before me in my dream? He still staring at me with hurt in his

eyes. Why would he hurt to see me scream from a nightmare. "ok I had a nightmare that's all you died and eraser came and attacked us." he stared at me with disbelief in his eyes. " max…. I couldn't die with out you if I did I couldn't see you get hurt." he said. Holy crap! He left with out a word.

The next day at school I walked down the hall when I saw Lisa. She glared at me. "MAX HOW COULD YOU STEAL FANG FROM ME!" she yelled

"what do you mean?" I said coldly.

"you little slut you lead Sam on  
but I know its you that stole fang from me."

She punched at me but I dogged with that I threw her up against the lockers and yelled "call me a slut one more time I will break you nose."

"whatever slut you couldn't hurt me because I have fang!" she said.

With that I punched up and hit her on the nose. When I heard a loud snap I pulled my fist down and pushed her then walked away from her. Standing right behind me was fang he grabbed my hand and he lead me to an empty room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you bellafan123 for your review and midge yall really helped!


	11. confronting

**Sorry I took soo long I had a show I had to do and drill practice for it and Ugh well today is memorial day soo yeah umm plz review!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I needed to drag max away from Lisa if I didn't she mite kill Lisa because Lisa never knows when to stop. Not that im defending Lisa or anything trust me if we weren't at school I would let max go right ahead. When me and max headed to the empty room it was hard because trying to drag max from a fight is not the best thing to do. We went in to the weight room because I saw it was the only one that was empty. "Ughh why did you drag me away? I could of finished that girl out." max latterly screaming at me. **

"**because I didn't want you to get put in jail or anything like that because then I wouldn't be able to see you!" I said calmly. I don't care what I said now I wanted to just get it in to her little head that I did care about her and if that means talking more then that's what I will do. **

**She stared at me dumbfounded. "What is that suppose to mean I mean you tell me things then you always walk away! How am I suppose to believe you when you're the one that always and I do mean always walks away! And the times you don't its when I'm really confused!" she screamed at me. I looked at the window people where staring as they where walking by I think it time I told her. "Max I..the truth is.." I got interrupted by the tardy bell and max started to walk she turned her head to look at me one more time then left. **

**I started at her while she left and then hurried onto my next class. When I ran Into my next class my history teacher staring at me. "do you have an excuse to explain why you and miss Ride where late." he asked. Gosh I hate this teacher and his stupid comb over that he thinks is freaking awesome but trust me it is not! "no just got in a little accident along the way." he nodded and I went to go sit in my seat and saw max staring at me. I looked to Lisa's seat and it was empty. Yes! Good thing she is not here or else it would not be a pretty site. **

**I saw max look happy when she saw what I was looking at. I could tell in her eyes she was thinking haha that bitch got what she deserves! "max what is the answer to number 2?" the teacher asked. Max looked over to my paper with her perthial vision I tried soo hard not to laugh. "war of 1812," she said. The teacher nodded his head and continued. History went on forever! Then finally the final bell was music to my ears! Me and max and Iggy and nudge met the little ones out side. "I no what your going through" said angel starring up at me. **

_**You need to talk to max.**_

**Im trying. I though back.**

_**Try harder!**_

**she went out of my head after that and max starred at me with a questionable look on her face. I smirked and turner and flew up. Letting my wings out felt soo good! I looked to see below me was max. I just kept staring at the way she flew it was amazing. I think angel told her I was staring because she looked up. Quickly I looked away smirking. Wow that was close for a sec. there I though she saw me examining her.**

_**She did. **_**angel said in my head laughing.**

**Great.**

**I saw the house close by and flew into the yard. I tucked in my wings so nobody could see. When I walked in to the door I heard Mrs. Martinez talking to some one in the kitchen. I headed there because maybe there mite be cookies! When I walked in I saw Mrs. Martinez talking to….. what tha!**

----------------------------------------------

So umm review the button wont bite!


	12. The Guest

sorry it took so long i was working on my current new story last time. it is going to be a really good story. im soo impressed how many people are reading my story's i would like to think you all!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I flew down after fang and sped into the house. I turned and smelled….COOKIES!!!!!! I ran straight into fang and it made us fall forward he caught me and balanced himself. I looked to see what he was staring at. I turned my head and saw my mom and…. WHAT THA! Crap!!! Holy crap! it's Lisa's mom. I could tell by the bright red hair and the green eyes. "are you the girl that my daughter's boyfriend is cheating with?" I looked at her trying soo hard not to punch the living crap out of her! "um are you fang?" she asked looking over to fang. "yes." he said with an icy tone. "I'm sorry mam but I don't go out with your daughter I dated her a long time ago! I like someone else not her so don't come and be yelling at people when you don't know the complete story!" fang said. Wow. My mouth was wide open. Fang had said more than her probably would normally say for a year! He looked at her with a cold stare. She straitened up and stood up and grabbed her purse. "im sorry then for your troubles then I guess I should leave." we nodded and watched her walk out. "wow fang you said more than usual" I said. He smirked "I wonder who I was defending.." he mumbled. I looked around everyone was back up in there rooms probably playing the new games mom got them.**

**My heart fluttered when I turned to see the smirk again. It was my smirk. Wait what did I just say? For sec. there I though I was admitting I like fang haha which is…. Idk.. I though about it. Fang saw my confusion. "what are you thinking about?" I asked. "just stuff. don't worry. Because you will ruin your unemotional mask." I said sarcastically. He smirked again. Ughh this is going to be a long light if I was going to daze when he looks me in the eyes like that and his smirks. Still standing there I saw fangs face move closer uh oh im not ready for this what if we break up I wouldn't have my best friend. It would tear the flock apart. "uh oh I forgot to unplug the curler when I curled angels hair.." I said quickly and jogged up the stairs into my room. The look of disappointment on his face came into my head. **

_**Angel quit it! **_**I thought**

_**Fine.**_

**I could feel her presence leave my head. I got into my pajamas and headed to bed. When I went to my bed I saw I had a text on my phone.**

_**Do you hate me? If you don't then meet me at **_

_**The park tonight. Midnight..**_

_**-fang**_

**After reading the text I thought to myself. I know I don't hate fang I guess it must be important so I set an alarm for 11:30 so I could fly to the park. I needed to know what to say so I though 30 minutes should be enough to think about it. So I laid down and looked at the wall till I fell asleep and dreaming what would happen…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What is in the park? What will fang do would she change her mind? What would she dream? Haha just gonna have to wait to find out! Trust me there is a big impact yall though wouldn't happen but trust me it will ill give you a hint in about 2 chapters after this it will relate to the song second chance by Shinedown. The only review that catched it was vampiregirl8484! It was hinted in a title haha and she was the only one that saw! So thank you everyone for reading!**

**Oh and check out my new story it even better! Its called last time. it's going to be a really good story!! Plz read!! Because that story helps me come up with ideas with this story!**


	13. sweat bath?

Sorry it took so long but this chapter was hard to decide on what to do and I was watching IT in English and it kind of gave me an idea of the chapter and mite even the sequel! I am still very happy of how many reviews I got I cant believe how many people read my story! It makes me happy every time I get a review sent to my mail on my phone it just makes my day!! Thank you all!

*****************************************************************************************

**_-The dream-_**

**_I walked up the side walk in grand central park and I saw a figure immerge from the shadows of the fountain. It was taller than fang but he was wearing black when I saw the light shine in his face from the light of the moon it was Jeb. What the crap was he doing here it was already bad enough we were alone in a park. He stared walking towards me. "max you have to trust me fang will soon be in major conflict all you need to do is stay away!!" Jeb warned. I backed up from Jeb and tripped on to the ground. Jeb was still shaking his finger at me and telling me to stay away. As Jeb got closer to me I did a round kick and knocked him off his feet. He landed in to the fountain . I got up from the fountain waiting for him to get out. After a few minutes he stood there motionless so I looked in the fountain and Jeb was melting and robot parts where showing with blue and red wires. Then the head said something that freaked me out more. "I WILL BE WATCHING YOU! TO KILL YOU!" the robo-jeb thing screeched. _**

**_Then my head started to have a surging killing head ack. The pain surged through my body It took over my whole system soon couldn't control my body it stated to spasm making me shake badly. I couldn't breath. I couldn't think. Soon I was in isolation in a room that was white with a girl right in the middle of the room. _**

**_She had a sickish green color of skin and black filthy hair that look like some one has dragged her by the hairs on her head to her half death. "maximum you will see soon im not just in your dreams…. " she started her head lifted up. Her face was the same green tented color. She had big eyes and bruises and scrapes and cuts all on her face. "im also in you life" she said and then everything vanished_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

I woke up sweating loads what did that girl mean that she knew me and she was in my life. Then jeb what about what he said about fang. Then him being a robot what was up with that? Then him saying he will kill me? Max looked at the clock and tried to put the thought aside . 11:44 crap need to hurry because the park is 20 minutes away.. I got my sweat pants on and opened the window and took off. It felt so good to have my wings out after the sweat bath from the nightmare. I saw the park getting closer I looked at my watch and saw it was 11:55. I saw the fountain and landed I didn't have time to look around I got out my phone and text fang.

**Where are you?**

**-max-**

In two seconds my phone vibrated and I took it out and saw it was from fang.

**Follow the flower garden to the tunnel. **

**-fang-**

OK… this is weird but what ever I turned and walked the garden walk. It was about a 15 minute walk but if you jog my speed then it is about a 7 minute walk. I got to the end of the garden and walked into the tunnel. I stopped dead and stared out in front of me I couldn't believe it. There was fang standing next to something so unbelievable! But! How did? WOW!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here is this chapter wonder what it is ill take guesses if anyone get it right ill mention you in the next chapter! Haha I wonder if any of yall will get it! I hope so! So good luck!!


	14. The signs

**OK… this is weird but what ever I turned and walked the garden walk. It was about a 15 minute walk but if you jog my speed then it is about a 7 minute walk. I got to the end of the garden and walked into the tunnel. I stopped dead and stared out in front of me I couldn't believe it. There was fang standing next to something so unbelievable! But! How did? WOW! **

********

**Chapter 14.**

**Fang was standing next a master piece all over the tunnel. It was hearts and my wings and his but the best of it was in the middle it said I love max! I stood there speechless unable to bear any words . Fang saw my face and smirked. **

**"now do you understand? Are you finally getting it through your head?" he asked. **

**I was still there speechless all I could do was nod my head. Before I realized how close he was he had my face in his hands. He rubbed circles with his thumb on my cheek. I felt the shock of his touch again it was the feeling that I could only call safe. **

**"so now do you believe me? Max I love you." I looked at him and maybe he was right. **

**"I could try this only if this doesn't end up splitting up the flock if it does I will kick your butt from here to the moon!" I said.**

** "oh yeah and I love you too." I said looking directly into his eyes that where big black and excited. **

**He leaned in and kissed me with so much want. I soon realized that I was kissing back. We stopped when I tripped over a crack and I blushed Ughh stupid blushing! He smirked. **

"**maybe we should get home?"I said trying to still hide me blushing. **

**"yeah maybe we should before the sun comes up. " he said.**

** With that we took off into the pitch black sky. While flying I though about all the signs that I missed about how much he likes me and I was so stupid .. Ughh stupid max! why didn't I see it! I looked over to see fang starring at me but turned as soon as I saw him. I laughed and he turned to look at me. "I just caught you!" I said. He smirked and flew closer so are wings where touching. With every stroke I felt that same spark and I felt safe again. I saw are house a few minutes away. **

**"ill race ya!" I yelled. **

**Then zoomed off laughing knowing I was going to beat him because I had super speed. When I landed and fang came 20 seconds later. **

"**not fair your fast!"**

"**haha so what does the winner get?" he smirked and came to me and kissed me on the nose. **

**I tilted up so I was kissing him but quickly stopped right after I started. He frowned and I laughed. "wow Mr. emotionless is actually sad!" I said and he smirked. I flew to the window and walked to my bed. I heard him follow. "night" he said. "night" I repeated back. He kissed me on the forehead and left to his room. I went back to bed and layed there thinking about fang then finally fell asleep. **

**When I woke I smelled bacon!!! Yay! Im starving! I ran down the steps and tripped and fell on someone. Woops! I was laying on someone's chest and looked up. It was fang and he smirked. "good morning to you too." he said. I decided no one was watching so I rapped my arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips. He was shocked but then started to kiss back just to tease him I got up and ran to the kitchen. I looked behind me as I was running to see him running after me. Before I could turn around I ran into the kitchen wall. **

"**what the crap was that?" I heard some one yell. Then the flock came in along with my mom and ella. "gosh max can you be a little more louder?" said iggy. "im sorry I was running an ran into the wall.." I said. They stared busting out laughing. I blushed and walked into the kitchen. I saw bacon on the counter. I grabbed it but before I grabbed it my hand was taken by fang and he pulled me into a hug/ head lock. "pay back!" he said. He leaned in and kiss me. So I wouldn't escape he had my back against the wall and had his arm around my waist. I put my hand in his hair so I could get a better grip and he put his hand on my cheek to tilt it back to deepen the kiss. "so max…" I heard angel from behind. I turned and the whole flock and mom and ella where there. "Gazzy I won the bet!" said iggy. I walked over and hit him upside the head. "Ow!" he said. "Yay! This means yall are like are family!" angel said. My mom had a look on her face saying she was happy but would need to talk to us later. Nudge walked over to me "guess this means where shopping for a outfit for yalls date!" she said. "NOO!' I said. Every one laughed and sat down to eat breakfast. Fang sat next to me and put his hand in my hand under the table. This felt perfect maybe it will stay like this…**

**OR MAYBE NOT?……**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Maybe put a sequel about them or maybe tell me what you think! I have an idea but wont be able to put it up for 2 weeks if yall agree because I have to go to camp soo leave review tell me what yall think and what do you want to happen and yeah! So for now**

**PEACE!!**


	15. GUESS WHAT!

ATTENTION ALL PEOPLE! LOL! I HAVE DESIDED TO WRITE A SQUEAL!! ITS UP AND RUNNING!!= ) SO GO AND READ THE FIRST CHAPTER ALREADY!

THANKS TO ALL THAT REVIEWED MY STORIES

HERE ARE THERE REVIEWS!=)

**REAL-Ella-Martinez****Zollo****bellafan123**

**Selene Darkmoon **

**Random5185**

**starsandwings**

**4ever****sistersgrimmlover**

**Midge 1012**

**gypsyprincess94**

**Vampiregirl8484**

**-xXx 'M' NaMeS RoCk xXx-**

**Midge 1012**

**iluvbooks379**

**gypsyprincess94**

**hannah **

**T._to_the_Maximum!mr rocks**

**Lives in the Sunrise**

**Asidill**

**RandomnessRuler95**

**Critique**

**Zebe oreo**

**Zollo**

**noneya**

**The Ninth Layer**

**ErikNightLover**

**WindMagnet**

**No Miggy!**

**Midge**

**pig ham**

**dc**

**djpc450**


End file.
